Tithaeus
Tithaeus Thorell, 1891 is a genus in the family Tithaeidae. Taxonomy *''Tithaeus'' Thorell, 1891b:371Thorell, T.T.T. (1891b). Aracnidi di Pinang raccolti nel 1889 dai Sig.ri L. Loria e L. Fea. Annali del Museo Civico di Storia Naturale di Genova, Genova, series 2, 10 (= 30) “1890-1891”, 269–383. *''Sinis'' Loman, 1893:12Loman, J.C.C. (1893) Opilioniden von Sumatra, Java und Flores. In: Max Weber (Ed.) Zoologische Ergebnisse einer Reise in Niederländisch Ost-Indien, vol. 3, pp. 1–27, table 1. E. J. Brill, Leiden, (1894). 476 pp. [junior homonym of Sinis Heer, 1862 (Coleoptera) & Sinis Thorell, 1878 (Araneae)] *''Sinniculus'' Loman, 1902:198Loman, J.C.C. (1902) Neue aussereuropäische Opilioniden. Zoologische Jahrbücher, Jena, Abteilung für Systematik, Ökologie und Geographie der Tiere, 16(2), 163–216. (replacement name for Sinis) (syn. Loman, 1905a:33Loman, J.C.C. (1905a) Opilioniden aus Java. Gesammelt von Prof. K. Kraepelin 1904. Mitteilungen aus dem Naturhistorischen Museum in Hamburg, Hamburg, 22(2)“1904–1905”, 29–34.) Diagnosis (from Lian, W., Zhu, M. & Kury A.B. (2008) A new species of the genus Tithaeus from China (Arachnida: Laniatores: Epedanidae). Zootaxa, 1841, 53-60.) Medium-sized epedanids with a low or moderate common eye tubercle removed from the anterior margin of carapace, without a median spine. Few with a slight hump situated between the eye tubercle and the anterior margin, lower than eye tubercle. Scutal region divided into five areas. Palpus relatively short and thickened, its femur and patella each usually provided with a setiferous tubercle medially-distally. Tarsal formula (I–¦IV): 5: more than 5: 5: 6. Distitarsi of first and second tarsus usually with two tarsalia each. Tarsi III–IV with simple and smooth double claws, no scopulae. Distal margin of ventral plate of penis usually with deep cleft, glans with simple membranous lobe to protect the stylus, stylar tip ending with a bifurcate lobe or slightly inflatable. Each lobe of ovipositor usually with 2 ventral and 2 dorsal setae. Species *''Tithaeus annandalei'' Roewer, 1927a:279 - Singapore *''Tithaeus birmanicus'' Roewer, 1949a:46 - Myanmar *''Tithaeus borneensis'' Roewer, 1949a:45 - Borneo *''Tithaeus calyptratus'' Zhang & Zhang, 2010:67 - China *''Tithaeus cruciatus'' Roewer, 1927a:279 - Sumatra *''Tithaeus drac'' Lian, Zhu & Kury:2008:54 - China *''Tithaeus flavescens'' Banks, 1930a:68 - Borneo *''Tithaeus fraseri'' Suzuki, 1972i:3 - Malaysia *''Tithaeus fuscus'' Roewer, 1949a:45 - Borneo *''Tithaeus granulatus'' Banks, 1930a:69 - Borneo *''Tithaeus indochinensis'' Roewer, 1927c:191 - Vietnam lists as Roewer, 1925 *''Tithaeus jacobsoni'' Roewer, 1923:1090 - Sumatra *''Tithaeus javanus'' Roewer, 1949a:44 - Java *''Tithaeus johorensis'' Roewer, 1949a:45 - Malaysia *''Tithaeus kokutnus'' Suzuki, 1985a:76 - Thailand *''Tithaeus krakatauensis'' Roewer, 1949a:45 - Krakatau *''Tithaeus laevigatus'' Thorell, 1891b:371 - Malaysia (also Sumatra in Roewer, 1938a) species by original designation & monotypy *''Tithaeus lesserti'' Roewer, 1949a:45 - Borneo *''Tithaeus longipes'' Banks, 1930a:67 - Borneo *''Tithaeus malakkanus'' Roewer, 1949a:48 - Malaysia *''Tithaeus metatarsalis'' Roewer, 1949a:44 - Malaysia *''Tithaeus minor'' Roewer, 1949a:44 - Singapore *''Tithaeus nigripes'' Banks, 1930a:67 - Borneo *''Tithaeus pumilio'' Roewer, 1949a:46 - Sarawak *''Tithaeus rotundus'' Suzuki, 1969b:26 - Sarawak *''Tithaeus rudispina'' Roewer, 1936a:73 - Malaysia [see Notes] *''Tithaeus sarawakensis'' Roewer, 1912c:121 - Sarawak *''Tithaeus siamensis'' Roewer, 1949a:46 - Thailand *''Tithaeus similis'' Suzuki, 1985a:78 - Thailand *''Tithaeus tenuis'' Roewer, 1949a:48 - Malaysia *''Tithaeus timorensis'' Roewer, 1949a:45 - Timor *''Tithaeus trimaculatus'' Roewer, 1949a:46 - Mentawi Islands (Sumatra) *''Tithaeus vagus'' (Loman, 1893):13 - Java *''Tithaeus watanabei'' Suzuki, 1969c:79 - Thailand Notes *Hallan lists two species named Tithaeus rudispina; Roewer, 1936a:73 & Roewer, 1949a:48. Both of these species are listed in their original sources as new species. However, the descriptions are very similar, with identical measurements and identical locations. In particular the palpal spine is the same. They are therefore herein regarded as the same species, with the "new species" note in 1949a being an error (simply perpetuated in Hallan). Literature *Banks, 1930aBanks, N. (1930a) Phalangida from Borneo. The Sarawak Museum Journal, n.s., Vol. 4 (Part I), No. 12, pp. 57–86. *Lian, Zhu & Kury, 2008 *Loman, 1893 *Loman, 1902 *Loman, 1905a *Roewer, 1912cRoewer, C.F. (1912c) Die Familien der Assamiiden und Phalangodiden der Opiliones-Laniatores. (= Assamiden, Dampetriden, Phalangodiden, Epedaniden, Biantiden, Zalmoxiden, Samoiden, Palpipediden anderer Autoren). Archiv für Naturgeschichte, Berlin, Abt. A, Original-Arbeiten, 78(3), 1–242. *Roewer, 1923Roewer, C.F. (1923) Die Weberknechte der Erde. Systematische Bearbeitung der bisher bekannten Opiliones. Gustav Fischer, Jena, 1116 pp. *Roewer, 1927aRoewer, C.F. (1927a) Weitere Weberknechte I. (1. Ergänzung der: "Weberknechte der Erde," 1923). Abhandlungen der Naturwissenschaftlichen Verein zu Bremen, Bremen, 26(2) “1926”, 261–402. *Roewer, 1927cRoewer, C.F. (1927c) Ostasiatische Opiliones, von Herrn Prof. F. Silvestri im Jahre 1925 erbeutet. Bollettino del Laboratorio di Zoologia Generale e Agraria della Facoltà Agraria in Portici, Portici, 20, 192–210. *Roewer, 1936aRoewer, C.F. (1936a) Opiliones aus Malaya. Bulletin of the Raffles Museum, Singapore, 12, 72–76. *Roewer, 1938aRoewer, C.F. (1938a) Opiliones aus dem Naturhistorischen Reichsmuseum in Stockholm. Arkiv för zoologi,Stockholm, Series B, 30(10), 1–8. *Roewer, 1949aRoewer, C.F. (1949a) Über Phalangodiden I. (Subfam. Phalangodinae, Tricommatinae, Samoinae.) Weitere Weberknechte XIII. Senckenbergiana, 30(1/3), 11–61. *Suzuki, 1969bSuzuki, S. (1969b) On a collection of opilionids from Southeast Asia. Journal of Science of the Hiroshima University, Series B, Division 1 (Zoology), Hiroshima, 22(2), 11–77. *Suzuki, 1972iSuzuki, S. (1972i) Opiliones of Semangkok Forest Reserve, Malaysia. Journal of Science of the Hiroshima University, Series B, Division 1 (Zoology), Hiroshima, 24(1), 1–37. *Suzuki, 1985aSuzuki, S. (1985a) A synopsis of the Opiliones of Thailand (Arachnida) I. Cyphophthalmi and Laniatores. Steenstrupia, 11(3), 69–110. *Thorell, 1891b *Zhang & Zhang, 2010Zhang, Chao & Zhang, Feng (2010) A new Tithaeus species from Hainan Island, China (Arachnida, Opiliones, Laniatores, Epedanidae), with a key to the Chinese species. Zookeys, 67: 65–72. * Sharma & Giribet, 2011Sharma, P. & Giribet, G. (2011) The evolutionary and biogeographic history of the armoured harvestmen – Laniatores phylogeny based on ten molecular markers, with the description of two new families of Opiliones (Arachnida). Invertebrate Systematics, 25, 106–142. Reference Category:Genera Category:Indo-Malaya Category:Fauna of Sumatra Category:Asia Category:Fauna of Borneo Category:Fauna of China